


Troll in the Dungeon!

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: What if the troll was in the dungeons?





	1. Troll in the Dungeons!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Massacre in the Dungeons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/508603) by marylou. 

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda

The Slytherin prefects were annoyed as they led their charges down into the Slytherin dorms. It was all well and good that the teachers were searching for the troll, but the dorms were in the dungeon. No staff member, not even their Head of House, had paused to consider that fact. No. Instead they all listened to that barmy muggle-loving fool and sent them off.

The irritation became anger – and fear – as the group encountered the very troll that they were warned was in the castle.

Miles Belchley, Seventh-year prefect, smelled it first. As soon as he got a whiff, he remembered a lesson from his Care of Magical Creatures lessons and yelled, "Stop!" Suddenly, he could see the troll a few yards down the hallway, coming around a corner. The troll's eyes lit up as he saw the students.

"ANYONE WHO CAN CAST A BLUDGEONING HEX OR KNOCKBACK JINX, GET READY TO DO IT! EVERYONE ELSE, RUN BACK TO THE GREAT HALL! NOW!"

The vast majority of younger years quickly rushed back toward the direction they had come. Beltchley could hear some cursing and jostling but had no time to take care of it. He glanced around and saw a couple of other upper years, and surprisingly, some of the quidditch team members. "Okay! Cast … NOW!"

There were a myriad of spells which hit the troll. It did stop it momentarily. But the troll's hide was far too magically resistant and so, with a roar, it surged forward.

Beltchley called, "Dodge!" even as he did so. However, even as he was dodging, he saw something that chilled his blood: There were a couple of first years which had not retreated with the rest, and one of them was the Malfoy brat. And the troll was going right for them. Cursing the ponce as he went, Beltchley tried to distract the troll away from the first years – and succeeded for just a moment: He was knocked back with the club and hit his head on the wall, knocking him out.

Marcus Flint, Captain of the quidditch team, wasn't very good with much magic, but he was good with brute force spells. However, once Beltchley went down, he was feeling quite a bit less confident that they could get out of this. When the female Sixth year prefect was knocked into a corner and got cut on the edge of a suit of armor, he started feeling real fear.

He saw the troll bring its club up to hit the first years who were stupid enough not to have run and didn't know what to do. Suddenly, a voice caught his (and everyone except the troll's) attention. From behind he heard the incantation, "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

* * *

Harry looked around at where he had just arrived. His eyes grew wide at what he was seeing: A troll was about to squish what looked to be Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott.

Taking a page out of Ron Weasley's book, instead of concentrating on the troll, he concentrated on the club and cried, "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

When the troll's arm came down, it was without his club. Confused the troll looked at his hand for a moment and then looked up. Just as Ron had done all those years ago, Harry picked that moment to release the spell. And just like in his own first year, the confused troll was knocked unconscious when hit with his own club.

He had to quickly knock back the two dumb first years as they stupidly just stood there instead of running.

Rushing forward, Harry quickly chained the troll with an incarcerous spell or three and then looked around. A few older Slyherins were standing around, looking as though they had been trying to attack the troll. Two were down. And then there were the two first years. He only recognized one by name: "Flint! What the hell happened?"

Confused as to how this man knew his name, Flint nevertheless answered. "Quirrell came into the Great Hall and said there was a troll in the dungeons. The Headmaster sent all the students to their dorms with the prefects leading. Beltchley saw the troll and ordered anyone who could do a bludgeoning hex or knockback jinx to stay and for everyone else to run back to the Great Hall. We were doing okay until we saw the two firsties."

Annoyed, Harry nodded and said, "Good thinking on Beltchley's part. Which one is Beltchley?"

Flint pointed to one of the two students down. Harry quickly moved to the downed students and performed some diagnostic spells. The male was just knocked out. The female however, was bleeding heavily.

Harry performed several spells which slowed down the blood but the damage was massive. "Okay. Stand back!"

The students did so and Harry, after turning the girl over and ensuring her wound was visible, changed into his animagus form and cried tears into the girls wounds. Thankfully, the bleeding slowed and stopped. Harry turned back and, after another diagnostic spell, confirmed she was out of the woods.

Harry called out, "I NEED A HOUSE ELF!"

Suddenly, one of the castle elves popped in. "Master needs an elf?"

"Yes. Thank you. Can you take a student to another part of the castle?"

"Not without permissions from Headmaster."

"Okay. I need you to pop to the infirmary and tell Madam Pomphrey that there are two injured coming in, both serious and mostly stable."

The elf nodded and popped away.

"Okay." He then quickly conjured two stretchers and levitated the two injured to them. He got four of the Slytherins to carry them to the infirmary and told them to return to the Great Hall when the had delivered them.

"Okay – Flint? You're in charge of the rest of the Slytherins – take them back to the Great Hall and wait for instructions from the staff."

Flint nodded. He was staring at this man who had turned into a phoenix – he had never heard of such a thing. Quickly, he did as ordered.

Harry stood there for a moment and then sent a Mmmr Patronus to Amelia Bones – whether she was the head of the DMLE at this time or not he didn't know, but he knew she was at least an Auror.

Thinking, he then sent a second patronus to Lucius Malfoy. As much as he hated the man, he was on the Board of Governors. And he had a plan.

Harry then went to the Great Hall to wait with the students.

* * *

The Slytherin students were milling about when the man who had stopped the troll came into the room. They got very quiet. Harry called out, "I NEED A HOUSE ELF!"

Once again, the same elf who had went to the infirmary appeared. "Master calls for elf?"

"Yes. The Slytherin students were not able to finish their meal in their common room due to the troll. Perhaps the elves can feed them here?"

The house elf looked at the Slytherins who were looking quite hopeful and nodded. He popped out and very soon food appeared on the Slytherin table. The students quickly set into it. The four who had taken the stretchers arrived and also started eating.

A short while later, the doors opened and the Headmaster appeared with several staff members. Looking around, he asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

Harry stood up from where he was eating his own dinner and said, "The meaning of what? Life? The Universe? Everything?"

Taken aback, the Headmaster asked, "Who are you?"

"Well, I'm known in many worlds as the Lone Traveler. You can call me Harry Potter. And I was the one who prevented the troll from smooshing several of your Slytherins in the dungeon." Harry stood there calmly. Harry quite like the work "smooshing" it was amusing.

At that, quite a number of people in the hall stared at him. None of the students had realized his identity. The staff was shocked silent for a moment.

Into this silence, Amelia Bones came in leading a few Aurors. She looked around and asked, "What is going on?"

Harry answered before the Headmaster could say anything. "Thank you for coming. Just a little matter of attempted murder." As Harry talked, he walked toward the staff and the Aurors, absently twirling his wand as we walked. As soon as everyone was distracted, Harry used his almost preternatural speed to _incarcerous_ the Defense professor and stupefy him.

Once again, Dumbledore asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

Without looking at the man he had downed, Harry silently accio'ed the mans turban. Suddenly, everyone could see the face on the back of the man's head.

"Meet Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. He let a troll into the school tonight, I guess in an attempt to distract the staff away from whatever Dumbledore is hiding on the third floor."

It should be noted that Riddle, at this point, did not have the strength that he would later have had if he had a chance to feast of the life of Quirrell over the several months until the end of the year. So, all that came from the face on the back of Quirrell's head was a groan of pain at being exposed.

There was pandemonium for a few moments until Harry sent a concussive hex to get everyone's attention. The Headmaster looked almost pole axed.

Amelia quickly sent the Aurors to take the man into custody. Harry said, "Just don't let Avery or Yaxley watch them – they're closet Death Eaters."

Amelia looked at the man with shock. "How do you know this?"

Harry shrugged. "Experience from my own world."

Amelia finally got annoyed, "What is going on in this place?"

Just as the Aurors were portkeying the Defense Professor away, Lucius Malfoy arrived. He said, "Just what I wished to know."

Harry gave a grin even as Amelia and Dumbledore almost groaned.

"Hello. My name is Harry Potter. I am known as the Lone Traveler. I just had to save your son from being killed tonight. We're just about to review the facts about what happened. Any problem with that?"

As much as he tried to protest, the Headmaster eventually resigned himself to having to deal with this tonight with all of the Slytherin students as witnesses.

The final part of the ordeal was shown when Harry conjured a Pensieve and showed the memory of his arrival until he had went back to the Great Hall.

Many were looking at him with some awe – none had heard of a phoenix animagus before.

Finally Harry got to his point, "Now. A few things I have to say: Miles Beltchley?" He looked to Severus Snape, who nodded that the name was correct, "Miles Beltchley was the most intelligent of everyone here tonight. He ended up in the infirmary due to the stupidity of Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott, who – instead of retreating as ordered – decided to stay and see the troll, distracting the prefects and other students who were trying to keep the troll from harming the other students. I am certain," harry said as he stared down the younger Malfoy, "that some form of penalty needs to be applied."

Dumbledore tut-tutted. "I am certain that Mr. Malfoy has learned his lesson."

Angry, Harry turned. "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! YOU ARE A FOOL!" Everyone was taken aback by the vehemence of the visitor's comment.

"You are creating a complete new generation of criminals and thugs! Do you want to know how? You allow them to do the most horrible things and then punish those who get upset about it. Your Potions Master is a miserable prick almost solely due to the fact that you coddled four young bullies because 'boys will be boys' and you wanted them to like you. As much as I love my father, he and his friends were bullying arses until they grew up. Malfoy there," he thumbed toward the younger one, "has consistently insulted and belittled others and behaved without manners and you allow it to continue without comment. Congratulations. You've made a new Pureblood supremacist who thinks he can get away with murder."

Lucius protested. "I object to you vilifying my son! He is the epitome of a Great House and deserves respect!"

Harry turned to Malfoy and asked in a deadly quiet voice, "Do you really believe that?"

Lucius put his nose up and said, "Of course I do!"

"Well, let's see the video …" Harry dropped the memories he had of his interactions with Draco Malfoy before Halloween 1991 into the pensieve and put it on 'Play.' The several interactions were quite … educational.

Lucius looked over to his son to ask if these were accurate. The boy's whole demeanour answered before he could ask. His son really had been that much of an ass.

Draco decided to but in. "It doesn't matter! He's just a half-blooded _Gryffindor_."

Harry smirked evilly. "Your fault, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco was taken aback. "What do you mean 'my fault'?" he asked with anger and confusion.

"If the local Harry is anything like me, the only reason he wasn't put into Slytherin was because he begged the hat not to put him there after meeting you: You remind him of his bullying cousin – who is a Muggle."

The entire room was taken aback at that, including Minerva and the Headmaster. Severus Snape said, "You have got to be lying."

Harry shook his head. "Have a neutral third party ask him this: 'Who does Draco Malfoy most remind you of?' and if his answer is 'Dudley' than the rest of it is likely true as well." Just to mess with the minds of the Slytherins present Harry added with the evil smile fully on, "It's amazing how easy it is to fool the entire Wizarding world. You get sorted into Gryffindor and they don't realize that every insult and every attack is catalogued against future payback. It's almost fun watching my dimensional counterparts destroying – legally – those who slighted him throughout his Hogwarts years."

Harry really didn't know why he did it. But making the Slytherins afraid at that moment just seemed … fun.

"Of course, we've got nothing on the Hufflepuffs."

The room suddenly was thrown into confusion. Amelia Bones even widened her eyes at that. "What do you mean?"

Harry looked at Amelia with a gimlet eye. "I've been to a whole bunch of different worlds. Do you want to know the biggest thing they have in common? The Hufflepuffs run everything from behind the scenes. They boast that they've never had a Dark wizard or witch come out of Hufflepuff, but who controls the records? Hufflepuffs. Who is in charge of the DMLE? Hufflepuffs. Who runs the Wizarding Examination Authority? A Hufflepuff. Who runs St. Mungo's? A Hufflepuff. And most of the obliviators? What house were they in? Who actually does the approvals for new businesses in the Ministry? What House were they in?"

Amelia protested. "That's all just a coincidence!"

"Yeah, right. What House was Fudge in?"

Dumbledore said with a certain amount of surprise, "He was a Hufflepuff as well."

Harry motioned as thought to say, "See what I mean?" Instead he said, "Yeah – Hufflepuff. The house of the 'Duffers' that just happen to be running everything. 'It's just a coincidence!' Yeah, right."

Pamona Sprout was getting annoyed. "Can we just get back to what happened this evening?"

Harry looked at the Slytherins as if to say, "See who really is controlling things?" but then said, "Certainly. Anyway – Mr. Malfoy needs a proper penalty for putting his fellow Slytherins in danger when he didn't follow the orders of the Prefect."

Snape said, "I will take care of it." Malfoy looked unhappy so Harry assumed that Snape really would take care of it.

Lucius Malfoy finally broke from his speculative gaze toward the Hufflepuffs in the room and said, "The Board of Governors will be looking into this incident."

Harry said, "Mr. Malfoy, I need to speak to you."

"What is it? I am a busy man."

"Let's talk outside for a moment."

Harry and Lucius stood outside of the Great Hall. Harry set up a privacy spell.

Lucius asked, "What is it?" with his most superior tone.

"Well, considering I just saved your son's life, you owe me. And payment is quite simple."

"What _payment_ do you require?" Lucius asked, sneering.

"The Diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle that you have hidden below your drawing room floor, delivered in a silk bag within a locked steel or iron box so as to prevent the compulsions on it from functioning."

Taken aback Lucius was about to deny it but, looking at the man in front of him, he knew that would be pointless. "And where will you be?"

"Oh – right here. Dumbledore won't be able to keep me out. No one can – certain rights having to do with my specific situation."

Lucius nodded. "Very well. I will deliver it tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "Good. I should warn you: If the Dark Lord returns, he will destroy the Malfoy family. I've seen it happen in a number of worlds. Helping me only helps your family."

"I will take that under advisement." Lucius quickly retreated.

Harry grinned as he returned to the Great Hall. The witness statements were finished and the Slytherins.

Finally, Amelia asked, "And if we need your input, where will we find you?"

"Oh – I'll be here at Hogwarts. I have a room and everything," Harry said with a smile. "I'll make certain the Headmaster can contact me."

Amelia nodded and turned away before stopping and asking, "You don't really think that there is a big Hufflepuff conspiracy, do you?" He could see she was really curious.

The Slytherins, including Snape, had all left and so Harry could answer honestly. "Actually? No. I just decided to have some fun with the Slytherins. They expect everyone to be as sneaky as they are so they will be watching my alternate and the Hufflepuffs like they're poisonous snakes for a while. It will be funny."

Dumbledore asked with some worry, "So your various alternates don't work on destroying their enemies?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really. Actually, the various worlds which my alternate goes dark in are almost universally due to the way your various alternates manipulate them. The constant demand that they return to abusive relatives, refuse to tell him about the prophecy, refuse to actually teach him what is needed to defeat Voldemort, refuse to allow him to learn what it means to be a Potter, refuse to allow him to choose his own friends, the way you try to control his life, basically the way many of your alternates seem to be setting my alternates up to die, binding their magical core, binding their innate gifts, blocking their mental capabilities, often stealing the heirlooms and things that he should have inherited because 'he doesn't need them', allowing Severus Snape – or ordering him – to be abusive in the way he teaches, forced legilemency … it can get quite ugly. I've had to actually put a few of my alternates down because they'd gone quite evil. More Harry Potters have gone on to become Dark Lords because of Albus Dumbledore than anything that Tom Riddle ever did. Oh, and trying to force him into a marriage using potions or allowing others to do so. That's a common part of them going evil too." The serious way that Harry said this was quite chilling.

Albus, Minerva, and Filius had gone quite white in the face as Harry spoke. Amelia's eyes widened. "Another joke?" Dumbledore asked in a strained voice.

"In this case? Not even a little." Harry turned and walked out of the Great Hall, using his abilities to _travel_ to the Room of Requirement.

Amelia Bones watched the Traveler leave the Hall and then turned on Dumbledore. "I hope that none of what he just said is going on in this particular world."

Albus said, "I assure you that I have done none of the things that the older Mr. Potter has alluded to."

Amelia looked at him for a moment and said, "I should hope note. I will be keeping an eye on Mr. Potter's progress." She turned and left herself. She needed to secure a Dark Lord.

Minerva turned on Albus and said, "Did you catch the part about abusive relatives? I warned you about them when you left the boy those many years ago."

Albus was about to protest that everything was fine … but realized that it wouldn't work. So instead he said nothing. He really needed to rethink the way he treated the boy.


	2. Reclaiming the House of Black

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, was up bright and early on Friday, November 1, 1991. Using the local Harry's Hedwig, he had sent a letter to Gringotts requesting that they see him first thing in the morning.

Luckily, this was a world where the goblins were much like those from many of the better worlds and they were willing to assist him in removing the horcrux from the Lestrange vault. He then asked them to audit the Potter account, informing them that the local Harry had never received any information regarding Gringotts other than the visit he had on his birthday.

He also informed them that he would soon be engineering the release of Sirius Black. He found that Arcturus Black was still alive but was very close to dying. He had allowed Lucius Malfoy, married to his cousin's granddaughter, to use the seat on the Board of Governors that the Black family had held since the passing of Phineas Nigellus Black in 1925.

Harry was doubly motivated to free Sirius with that tidbit.

Harry returned to Hogwarts so as to be at breakfast in the Great Hall. His appearance startled the students who weren't Slytherin.

When the local Harry approached him, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in tow, he was relieved that just retrieving Hermione from the bathroom in case the troll found her had seemed to fix the problem.

His reply to his local counterpart, when asked who he was and why he was there, was only, "We'll speak after lunch, when your classes are over for the day. I'll be here at around 4:00 in the Great Hall."

At about 10:00, Lucius Malfoy showed up with the Diary, as requested. "This pays any debt for the life of my son." He refused to turn it over until that was clear.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes. This pays the debt, as long as it _is_ the Diary I requested."

Lucius calmly handed the locked item over. Harry could sense the evil even through the iron. He nodded. "Now, it would be profitable for you to be here this afternoon at about 5:00. I plan on speaking a few truths that many will not like but which are needed to be known."

Lucius nodded. "Very well. I will be here."

Harry used his abilities to _travel_ to the Room of Requirement and stored the Diary next to the Diadem, already placed into a silk bag. Time for the next stop: 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry rang the bell. Soon the door opened. "Who disturbs the House of Black?"

Kreacher, the irritable elf, stood there. Luckily, with Arcturus still alive and present in the home, he wasn't the lunatic he would be in a few years. "I am Harry Potter, Lone Traveler. And if you use your bond, you can recognize my ties to the House of Black."

Kreacher did so and nodded, a bit confused. "Kreacher can feel that you is Master. But Kreacher does not understand."

"I am from another world."

"What does Master want?"

"I would speak to Arturus, the current head of the House of Black."

"Come in. Kreacher will see if Master is strong enough to speak to you."

Harry came in and saw that the home was worn, but not infested as it would be in a few years. He waited patiently. Soon Kreacher returned. "Master will speak to you, but Kreacher will be watching to keep Master safe."

"Very well. Lead on."

Kreacher took Harry to a sitting room on the second floor. A frail-looking Arcturus Black was seated in one of the chairs. "Welcome to the House of Black – what is left of it. Why have you come?"

Harry sighed. "I come with three purposes: One is to see if anything can be done to prevent you from passing on just yet – if I think you are worth it. Second is to tell you that your remaining grandson, Sirius, is innocent of the crimes he was accused of. And third is to help Kreacher fulfill the last order of your second grandson, Regulus."

Needless to say, the two beings in the room were shocked. "What do you mean 'if you are worth it'?"

"Well, in many worlds I visit, you are actually able to become a force of good for the Wizarding world. The truths which I bring are not those that have been followed by the House of Black since Phineas Nigellus turned the whole family into a bunch of Pureblood supremacists. Which is one reason that each generation since has died younger and younger. You have the power to reverse this. If you dare. But you must pass a test."

At this, Arcturus straightened in his chair a bit with a thoughtful look. He had never correlated the deaths of so many Blacks with the doctrines that Phineas had espoused. But, thinking back, there was some truth to the claim. "I am willing to take this test. As long as it harms me not."

"Well – it depends. What do you know of phoenixes?"

"Remarkable creatures. Pure light. Effectively immortal, being reborn from the ashes when they die, they can carry immense loads and their tears can heal the worst injuries or poisons. Their song provides comfort to the good and discomfort to those of an evil heart."

"Just so. My test is thus: What would happen should you listen to the song of the phoenix?"

Arcturus looked at his visitor for a long moment before replying, "I do not know if I have the strength to continue should I fail the test. But I am willing – better to know than to live in doubt."

Harry nodded and changed into his animagus form. He then began singing.

A very odd thing started happening. Around the house, there were a number of screeches as different dark creatures that had been moving in felt sudden pain in the song. Arcturus and Kreacher, for some reason, seemed both comforted and pained at once. It was not definitive. So Harry did what he felt was right: He increased the volume of his song, putting more magic behind it.

Soon, the result of doing this was obvious – a hidden shadow seemed to retreat from each of them and suddenly both seemed to calm down as they listened to the song of the phoenix.

After a long moment, Harry stopped singing and turned back into his regular form. He could see that both Arcturus and Kreacher were both suddenly calmer and more in control of themselves.

Arcturus opened his eyes. "At first it was painful – but suddenly the pain eased and I feel more alert."

"It seems that the House of Black has been living under a curse. I would recommend having Gringotts send curse-breaking teams and find out what is causing it."

He sighed. "The House of Black has long avoided working with Goblins to closely – they do not like is because we hold on to items that were Goblin-made."

"Well, the House of Black has long been declining. Perhaps the two are tied together. A cursed goblin-made item? Who knows? But what value is there in holding such items when your house stands on the precipice of extinction?" Harry argued logically.

Arcturus considered that. "Perhaps it is best." He slowly stood. "There is no time like the present."

Harry said, "Can I first scan you to see if there are any other things I can help with?"

Arturus nodded. "I give my permission."

Harry quickly scanned the man. Surprisingly, he was remarkably healthy for looking as frail as he did. Perhaps whatever the shadow was that moved off of him was responsible for most of his apparent illness. "Well, besides recommending a Pepper-Up potion, you seem to be in fairly good shape."

"Kreacher. Bring me a Pepper-Up potion – use the house funds to retrieve one from the apothecary in Diagon Alley."

"Yes, Master." Kreacher popped off even as Arcturus sat back down.

Very soon, Kreacher had returned and Arcturus took the potion. Harry could see the man's energy quickly renew. He stood more surely. "Thank you. I feel 10 years younger. I believe I need to visit Gringotts."

Harry held up his hand. "Before we do that, I would like to finish one bit of business." He turned and said, "Kreacher. If you bring the Locket that Regulus died to retrieve, I will take it and, before the day is out, it will be relieved of the curse that Regulus wanted gone when he asked you to destroy it."

Kreacher considered the man. Having been freed of the same shadow, Kreacher decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. He popped out and returned with the Locket. "Do you have a silk bag to keep it insulated?"

Kreacher nodded and snapped his fingers. One such bag appeared and Kreacher put it in the bag.

Arcturus was curious. "What is this item that my grandson died for?"

Harry moved to Kreacher and put his hand on the elf's shoulder. "It is the Locket of Salazar Slytherin, cursed by Voldemort to be one of his horcruxes." With that, Harry _traveled_, bringing Kreacher with him.

They arrived at the Room of Hidden things. "Those two bags contain two more items which were cursed like the Locket Regulus ordered you to destroy. At 5:00 today, we're going to get rid of all the curses. Will you help me to destroy the magic Regulus wanted gone?"

Kreacher was enthusiastic as he nodded. "Kreacher will help in the name of Master Regulus."

"Good. Put the bag there and then we will go back to your Master Arcturus."

Kreacher dropped the bag with the Locket next to the others and returned to Harry. Harry traveled back to Grimmauld Place.

Arcturus had one question: "How many?"

"Six."

Arcturus shuddered. The House of Black knew much, much more than many other Houses. But certain things were beyond the pale. And horcruxes were one such item. "I assume you are taking care of them?"

"One is taken care of – the Goblins destroyed that one. Three more are retrieved – with one more to bring back. The last I can take care of much easier than the others."

Arcturus nodded. "Good. Some things are beyond what is acceptable."

"I agree. Would you like me to take us to Gringotts?"

Arcturus nodded. "Please. Give me a moment to retrieve my key and to dress properly."

Harry nodded. He accepted a cup of tea from Kreacher as Arcturus got ready. When the old man returned, he looked visibly stronger. "I am ready."

"Okay. Kreacher? Hang on to me while I take us there. You will be serving your Master while the house is being cleansed." Kreacher nodded and grabbed onto the man's jacket.

Harry put his hand on Arturus' shoulder and _traveled_…

The three found themselves on the stoop of Gringotts. The guards suddenly readied themselves.

Arcturus looked around. "Things look more vivid."

Harry nodded. "I'm glad. Let us go take care of things."

The two wizards and the house elf entered Gringotts under the watchful eyes of the guards.

Arcturus bypassed the line – or tried to: Harry grabbed him and prevented it. He quietly said, "As the Head of House Black from another world, I have some advice: Don't be an arse. Unless you _want_ to keep living under a damned curse."

Arcturus looked like he wanted to protest, but decided that discretion might be better in this case. The two got into line, Kreacher still following.

Due to the efficiency of the tellers, the two were soon moving to the next open desk. Before Arcturus could make an arse of himself, Harry said, "Hello. This is Arcturus Black – he comes to do business with Gringotts regarding curse-breaking. I am Maarek Ilumian – otherwise known as the Lone Traveler. I am assisting these negotiations into taking place."

The teller looked for a long moment at the two wizards and then dropped from his chair after turning his sign. "Wait here." The teller retreated through one of the many doors.

Arcturus looked at his companion. "You are far too nice to them."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm just using common sense. You expect them to do the best job if you treat them like vermin? That's just stupid. And bad business. I wonder how much is lost by Purebloods by their Account Managers being less than diligent in grabbing opportunities merely because they dislike their clients. Do you want their best job or just what they're willing to give someone they hate?"

Arcturus mulled that over before sighing. "We really have been behaving like fools, haven't we?"

Harry nodded as if to say, "Finally!"

The teller returned and said, "Follow me, please," perfunctorily before moving back to another door. The group followed. They were led to a door and the teller pointed them in, but didn't follow.

A goblin, much better dressed than the tellers in the main lobby, was sitting in the room. "What business do you have with Gringotts today, Wizards?" the goblin asked after they had sat down.

Harry sighed. "First. Thank you for seeing us. Arcturus Black, current Head of House Black has need of your services." He motioned Arcturus to speak.

Arcturus sighed. "I would like to contract Gringotts into removing any cursed items, curses, and any dark creatures from the main Black home as well as the Black vaults."

"This is the Grimmauld property?" the banker asked.

"Yes."

"What curses do you believe are present?"

"Unknown. Earlier phoenix song actually drove one aspect of a curse from myself and my house elf. That led to this visit."

The Goblin was interested in that. "Really? And where did this phoenix come from?"

Harry raised his hand. "My animagus form."

The Goblin seemed unconvinced. "Can you demonstrate?"

Harry nodded and turned into his phoenix form and trilled a few notes. The Goblin basked in the sound until Harry changed back. Needless to say, the manager was convinced.

"Very well." The Goblin wrote a figure and pushed it across to the Head of House Black.

Arcturus read it and said, "I propose an alternate payment."

"Oh?" the manager asked curiously.

"I am certain that you are aware that my ancestors had a habit of collecting every Goblin-made item they could get their hands on, ensuring that no treaty between the Ministery for Magic and Gringotts forced them to relinquish said items."

The manager almost ground his teeth as he replied, "Yes. Of this we are aware."

Arcturus nodded. "Then my alternate price is this: Gringotts cleans out any curse, cursed item, or Dark creature from 12 Grimmauld Place, the Black Vaults, and every other property listed as owned by the Black family – in that order – in exchange for every goblin-made item that Black family has in its possession, regardless of its condition or whether any item is cursed."

It was very evident that the Goblin account manager had never expected this to be on offer. He stared at Arcturus for a long two minutes. Arcturus just calmly stared right back. Finally the manager said, "I will have to consult my superiors."

"Very well. We will wait here. Do you mind if my house elf provides refreshments while you consult those you need to?"

The manager said, "Go ahead." He then exited.

With a smirk Arcturus said, "Tea, Kreacher. Make certain that you use the silver tea service from the dining room at 12 Grimmauld."

Kreacher looked at Arcturus with wide-eyes. "Goblin-made set?"

Arcturus nodded. Kreacher quickly popped out and back, serving tea from the exquisite service set.

Arcturus calmly sipped his tea. Harry, also with a cup, shook his head ruefully. "You have testicles of steel, Arcturus."

The man just smiled and drank his tea.

Soon, the manager returned with two older, more distinguished looking Goblins. Arcturus stood as they entered and nodded in greeting. "Good morning. Would you like some tea? My house elf makes a wonderful Darjeeling."

The three Goblins took a long look at the Service. The accounts manager said, "You border on insult, Black."

"Possibly. I am making a point."

"And what is the point?"

"While I truly find value in every item that the Black family possesses made by your people, I am willing to turn them all over, regardless of the treaties which allow me to retain them. If we cannot come to an agreement, things will continue as they are."

The oldest Goblin, from appearances finally said, "We will accept tea."

Arcturus waited until they sat and returned to his seat. "Kreacher. Serve the fine bankers as well."

Everyone was soon drinking tea from the tea set that was made by a Goblin in the mid-17th century, commissioned by the Head of the House of Black at that time.

When the tea was finished, everyone returned their cups. Kreacher was ordered to let the set remain during the negotiations.

The oldest Goblin said, "I am Ragnok. I manage this bank. Sharpknife has told me of your offer."

Arcturus nodded.

"How many items made by my people are currently in possession of House Black?"

Arcturus thought back. "At last count? At least 370 individual items. But this tea set, for example, includes 25 individual pieces – and I don't know how you count them. I am allowing for carte blanche for your teams to determine what is Goblin-made and what is not."

The second new arrival asked, "You don't demand to witness and verify each claim?"

Arcturus chuckled. "While my family has not gotten along with your people for a long time due to our possession of such items, I DO know well enough that I am certain that you have no interest in claiming any item as made by your people when it is otherwise."

The older goblin nodded in acknowledgement to that point.

"Why the sudden change?" Ragnok asked.

Arcturus sighed. "My family is at a crossroads: Change or die. Seeing evidence of a curse present, I must bargain with those we have avoided doing business with in the past due to our disagreements. And so I bargain with what I know you wish to have."

The unnamed Goblin said, "We are still tempted to call you thief."

Arcturus asked curiously, "Do your people use pensieves?"

Taken aback, Sharpknife asked, "What does this have to do with what we speak of?"

Arcturus sighed. "Just answer, please."

"Yes. Some wills take the form of memories."

Arcturus nodded. "Who owns these pensieves?"

"Gringotts does."

"Who made them?"

Ragnok was taken aback for a moment. "Wizards."

Arcturus nodded once again. "And has Gringotts offered to return such items when the individual purchaser died? Or does not Gringotts retain ownership even after the death of the purchaser."

"Gringotts paid for such – not the individual Goblin."

"And the items we had were purchased as family heirlooms, not as individual wizards and witches. Does not the set before you contain the shield of the House of Black?"

Ragnok paused as he considered the argument.

Arcturus continued. "And so you expect to own the products of wizards but demand that we return goblin made items, which would result in you owning everything after a few years. I see this as possible hypocrisy. Show me one contract which stated, in clear terms, that the item was to be returned upon the death of the purchaser, where such did _not_ take place, and I will withdraw my argument."

Gringotts had long ignored returning items because humans did not operate by the same rules. It was the first time that any wizard had pointed this discrepancy. Of course, the Goblins could not produce such a contract because they had rigorously enforced every contract when it came to such items.

In the end, Arcturus got what he wanted and the Goblins were allowed to retrieve the items – as soon as the curse-breaking was completed for each site.

In the end, the Goblins had to be happy with the largest recovery of Goblin-made items in their long history. The Blacks were known in future times as shrewd negotiators. Especially when the actual cost of the curse-breaking was tallied and the Blacks were counted as coming out ahead: Many goblin-made items in their possession were rather small and not worth much money beyond the value of the craftsmanship.

In the end, neither side was fully happy but both were satisfied – the mark of a decent compromise.

Another thing that Harry had argued for and won was the reinstatement of Andromeda Tonks. This was aided when Harry mentioned that the daughter of that marriage produced the long-lost trait of being a metamorphmagus. Arcturus had not been aware. The main push behind her being disowned were Bellatrix, Walburga, and Pollux Black – all now dead.

Walburga's portrait was banished to the attic along with the more disagreeable Black portraits on hand.

Arcturus went with Harry to Hogwarts and marveled at the Room of Requirement. Even though he was feeling much better, he was still an old man who could use a nap. Kreacher was ordered to wake him at 4:00, giving him an hour to get ready for the explosion.

Harry had sent a message to Amelia that she should arrive before the Minister at 4:00 and that the Minister should come at 5:00 – where everything would be explained.

After lunching in the Great Hall and telling Dumbledore the schedule of who would arrive when, he finally took steps to retrieve the last horcrux not on hand: The Ring. It took a good hour to go through the traps and disarm them – previously he had just overpowered everything and cheated. This time he wanted to actually see what the traps were – they were quite ugly. He could just imagine Dumbledore taking twice or three times as long without the benefit of parseltongue.

By 3:00, Harry had gathered the entire cache of horcruxes, besides the Cup which the goblins took care of and the scar on Harry's head. Harry then found that the trio were talking to Hagrid and so, standing near the castle, Harry cast a point-me spell: "Point me Scabbers!"

Seeing his wand point enerringly back toward the castle, Harry grinned to himself. He knew it was unlikely that Ron would carry the rat on a Friday, considering they had potions in the morning, but he had to be certain. Moving to a hidden alcove, Harry transported himself outside of the dorm, hoping that the other Gryffindors weren't there. To check, he didn't use the reveal spell – that would have tipped Pettigrew off. Instead, he just walked in.

Unfortunately, Seamus and Dean were there, lying in their beds and reading magazines. Dean looked up. "Can we help you?"

Harry pointed his hand at the rat on Ron's bed and send a wandless stunner. "Yeah. Don't tell anyone about me doing this for at least two hours. Ron is going to get a new pet soon and it's a surprise."

The two boys were curious, but accepted it. Harry reflected that magic seemed to make people sheep-like.

Harry left and quickly returned to the Room of Requirement. Finding a cast-off cage, he repaired it and put an unbreakable charm on it. Kreacher was watching from the area that had been modified to contain a bed and silenced so that Arcturus could nap. Harry nodded at him and motioned him over.

"What can Kreacher do for other-world Master?"

"This is an animagus – he must not escape as he is a bad wizard. Please watch over him and, if needed, stun him again."

Kreacher nodded and took the cage and put it on a surface midway between where his Master slept and where the silk bags lay.

Harry conjured a chair and sat down. Okay – what was left to do? Retrieve horcruxes: Check. Retrieve Pettigrew: Check. Neutralize Voldemort: Check, he hoped. Deal with the Goblins: Check. Figure out exactly who he was supposed to help. He had arrived in that location for a reason and he just had to find out why.

He had to think about that – discreetly find out who was present when the troll attacked beyond those he knew about. Finally, he decided to go to the infirmary. He had 45 minutes before he had to be in the Great Hall.


	3. Prejudices, Old and New

As he walked in, he noted that Madam Pomphrey was at her desk. She glanced up and saw she had a visitor and so made here way over. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "I wanted to see how the two students were that I sent to you last night."

Her eyes lit up. "You provided the initial healing?"

"Yes. Well, for the female prefect – Beltchley seemed okay other than being knocked out. I had to use a few spells plus phoenix tears to get her stable."

Poppy nodded. "And a good thing – without your intervention she might not have made it: Ms. Chambers is still alive thanks to you."

Harry shrugged again. "Just doing what I could. So her name is Chambers?"

"Melinda Chambers. She's the 6th year Slytherin Prefect and happens to be Mr. Beltchley's current paramour." She looked over to the two beds where the teenagers he had sent there were both talking with each other from their respective beds, pretty much oblivious to the rest of the world.

Harry grinned. "Can I say hello?"

"Certainly. They should be alright to release before dinner," Madam Pomphrey said.

"Okay." Harry made his way over. The two teens stopped talking when they saw they had a visitor. "Hello. How are you two today?" Harry casually conjured a chair and sat down between the two beds, but closer to the foot so as not to get between them.

"We're fine," Beltchley said. "Umm … who are you?"

Harry smiled. "I was the one who sent you to the infirmary last night. I showed up after the troll knocked you two out. I have to say – good job on keeping your housemates alive. If it wasn't for the idiot first years, you'd probably have eventually won. And my name is Harry Potter."

The girl was confused. "Harry Potter? Isn't he a first year?"

Harry nodded. "I'm a dimensional visitor. I show up when someone needs my help. I got there just in time to stop the troll from getting Malfoy and Nott."

"Thanks," Beltchley said. "When I saw them I had to try to get the troll distracted but got hit instead."

Harry replied, "Yeah. That's why I called them idiot first years: If they had done as you ordered, they wouldn't have been in the way. I forced Snape to punish them for putting you in danger."

Beltchley was curious. "What spell did you use to take out the troll?" None saw the Slytherin Head of House come in to the room or noticed the man listening in – Snape was good at hiding his presence.

Harry grinned. "Windgardium Leviosa."

The two Slytherins were shocked. "The levitation charm?" Beltchley asked.

"Yeah. Believe it not, I learned that from an eleven-year old Ron Weasely."

Melinda Chambers said, "You've got to be kidding us!"

"No. In the world I came from, Ron Weasley insulted Hermione Granger who ended up in a bathroom all day crying. When Quirrell came in, my alternate remembered that she was there and didn't know and so went to warn her – thinking it was safe. Instead, they found the troll – and accidently locked her in. So, being Gryffinords, they rushed in. Seeing the troll menacing their housemate, I – in a completely stupid move – jumped on the trolls back. Unfortunately, Hermione was too scared to move. So Ron did the only thing he could – he tried the spell he has just failed doing in class. And it worked – caught the club and when he let go of the spell, the troll was looking up in confusion – making a prime target. So that's what I did with your troll."

The girl was confused. "Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Yes, Ms. Chambers?"

"Don't you … dislike Slytherins? That's what we've seen from the younger you … or it seems that way. Is that wrong?"

Harry chuckled. "I don't really dislike Slytherins – and my younger self doesn't either. Well – he does, but mostly because he was told they were evil and then Malfoy and Snape confirmed it for him. All he sees are Slytherins being bullies and he hates bullies – he grew up with one. It's kind of ironic, because Snape hates him because our father was a bit of a bully toward your Head of House when they were in school together. The cycle perpetuates – but to be honest, I couldn't care less. In my world, I became Lord of Slytherin by conquest as well as being Lord Gryffindor by primogeniture. In my dimensional travels, I've met Salazar Slytherin and I found I quite liked him."

The two were wide-eyed. "Really?" they asked in stereo.

"Yeah," Harry chuckled. "Salazar was a man of passion – he really wanted to see Hogwarts work. While it was true he was wary about Muggleborns, it wasn't really about Pureblood Supremacy – it was about security. He really didn't want to allow Muggles to know where the school was and every Muggleborn was a potential risk. This was before the school had Muggle-repelling charms. You have to remember that the average Muggle, unless they were of a noble house, lived in squalor and was quite illiterate. Quitel literally, living in the mud."

Harry nodded at the incredulous look. "Salazar thought newly found magic users needed some education before they should be allowed to come to Hogwarts. He didn't find their magical ability an affront – in fact he was quite keen on preserving all of whom he called 'our brothers and sisters in magic' in Great Britain. He just hated the unwashed masses. It didn't help that some overzealous religious nut incited a village against his family and his wife and child were lost. Salazar really didn't like the priests who spouted about how evil the witches and wizards were."

The two were confused. "That's not what we are taught."

Harry shrugged. "Well, I've met the man. I've visited Hogwarts before the students first started arriving. I can only tell you what I've seen."

"So where did the Pureblood supremacy start?"

Harry shrugged. "I think with his grandson from his second marriage. He was brought up with a sense of entitlement – didn't like that he was expected to treat newly discovered magic users, who – once again – often came from squalor, as equals. Back then, the Church and the Nobles held all power – and the magic users didn't get along with the Church. So they deferred to any nobles amongst themselves. It's a damn shame the whole trouble with the Church and witches was due to a mistranslation."

"Mistranslation?" the girl asked.

"Yes. In the original language – Ancient Hebrew – where the Bible says 'suffer not a witch' to live, it actually meant 'suffer not a poisoner' to live. But the word for poisoner and sorcerer are the same – only different in inflection and use. So when it was translated to Latin, it was translated as 'sorcerer' or 'witch' – the same word in Latin. And when that was translated into English, it became 'witch'. Thus the campaign against witches and wizards which necessitated the Statute of Secrecy. All because some fool screwed up 2000 years ago."

The two students looked at each other and back to their visitor. "That's a lot more interesting than what Binns talks about in History."

Harry sighed. "History is written by those with power. Always take it with a grain of salt. Even those Goblin rebellions – how much of that is the Ministry hiding the real reasons why they started fighting? It's better to learn to think for yourself and to investigate – not assume based on previous assumptions. Certainly previous knowledge helps – but just because your father might have been an ass, it doesn't make you one. Not that I know about whether you father is an ass – I'm just making a point."

The two nodded. "So as far as my local counterpart goes – investigate for yourself. Talk to him without making any assumptions beforehand and find out what he really thinks and why. Unfortunately, all the Gryffindors get taught 'Slytherins are evil' and then Snape assuming they are going to be idiot bullies based on what he experienced in school he so he treats them like scum. And that means that 'Slytherins are evil' becomes the gospel truth to the new Gryffindor. Like I said: A vicious cycle.

"But, anyway – I will be recommending you for a Special Service to the School for keeping your fellow students safe. I don't know if Dumbledore will go for it, but I'll also mention it to Lucius Malfoy, who's on the Board of Governors. You should receive some recognition for a job well done."

"Thank you," Bletchley murmured.

Chambers nodded in agreement. She then got a curious look. "What?" Harry asked.

"What did he look like?"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Salazar Slytherin."

"Ah. I can show you." Harry conjured a pensieve. "I may have to translate for you – remember that they spoke Old English a thousand years ago." Harry dropped the memory in the bowl and tapped it. An image appeared above it. (Twists and Turns Part 5, Ch18 Stories of the Lone Traveler)

_Harry sat back and said, "I understand your reasons now. I just wish that they hadn't been so corrupted by later generations and purebloods to push their own idea of how things should be."_

_Salazar nodded. As the consummate cunning strategist that he was, he began to consider how he might prevent the future that was described to him. "I must do something to prevent this. I must consult the others. Disagree we may, but none of us would accept the future that you have described. I do not hate those of mundane origin. I only wish to prevent our brothers and sisters in magic from being harmed by those that would do so for religious zeal or other emotional causes. We are lucky in that those that can read the religious texts which decry witches are often learned enough to see past the rhetoric used against us. Those that are easily led are not learned enough to read the texts themselves."_

_He nodded to himself. "Only our people, the wizards and witches of Britannia that are trained at Hogwarts are almost universally able to read. It is required in the school that we founded that rituals and spells and potions and elixirs all have to be explained in written form and able to be passed to the next generation. All of those that come to Hogwarts must give oath that they will consider the community of us that are magical their highest allegiance."_

_Salazar had stood and began to gesticulate as he paced and spoke. "It matters not if you come from the Land of the Scots or are descended from the Druids of Eire. Wessex and Northumberland might fight, but we, the Magicals of these lands, will come together in common purpose to learn all there is of magic. We ignore the fighting and the politics of the lands so that we may advance our craft and so make a better future for ourselves, for our progeny, for our brothers and sisters in Magic, for Magic herself. From now unto the sinking of these lands below the storm-tossed seas, Hogwarts shall endure! Hogwarts shall stand! Hogwarts shall triumph!"_

_Harry and Moody both cheered the man before them. It was becoming more and more obvious that history had distorted Slytherin and his positions. Harry finally stood and bowed. "Salazar Slytherin, Founder of Hogwarts, I most humbly apologize for my misgivings when I heard your name. It is not obvious that History has been distorted. I would ask that you return to Hogwarts and takes steps to prevent future generations from perverting the purposes that Hogwarts was founded with. Only by your participation and with your voice can such lies be prevented."_

The two were wide-eyed. As was the hidden Potions Master. He had not expected to see a visual recording of his House's founder when he came to the infirmary. "Who was that man with you?"

Harry laughed. "Retired Master-Auror Alastor Moody. In that world, Moody was being scapegoated by the Minister and I decided to bring him along to find a better world for him. I found a world with its own Dark Lord problem which he could help train those that were going to do what was needed to destroy him. He was happy where I left him. Salazar was a stop on the way – Moody taught him the Muggle-repelling charms for the Hogwarts wards. Probably the reason we stopped there – more than the other thing I picked up there."

Harry retrieved the memory and vanished the pensieve, and then stood, vanishing the chair as well. "Anyway, I wanted to come and meet you and say hello."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Melinda answered, with Beltchley nodding in agreement.

Harry was about to travel, but then got a sudden grin. "While my counter has been taught to hate Slytherins and is really just following the pack, Ron Weasley is kind of a died-in-the-wool bigot against anything Slytherin. It's kind of unfortunate that he was our very first friend. But if Ron ever gives you trouble, look at him and say: 'I don't understand why you dislike Slytherins so much, considering your father's mother was a Slytherin.' See if that doesn't shut him up."

Harry had to rush to get to the Great Hall, and so he nodded and _traveled_ … the Slytherins were awed.

* * *

Harry arrived to the Great Hall right around the same time as his local counterpart and friends were arriving. Madam Bones was already standing with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. She had two Aurors with her.

The Traveler looked at those waiting and said, "You know? I think my ability to travel is making me lazy. I need to walk more."

The people in the room just looked at him after that observation. Finally Madam Bones said, "And why was I requested to be here an hour before the Minister was requested?"

Harry raised his hand and said, "I'll be back in a moment."

Using his abilities, Harry quickly returned with a caged Scabbers.

Ron Weasley was angry. "Why do you have Scabbers?"aHarr

Harry looked at Ron and asked, "How long has this rat lived with your family?"

Ron thought about it. "Percy found him when he was five – least that's what I was told. He's been with us for as long as I remember."

Harry looked at the Professors. "Anyone see the problem?"

With a severe look, Professor McGonagall said, "Rats do not normally live that long. Is it a magical rat?"

Harry gave a small smile. "You could say that. Would you like to try the anigmagus detection charm?"

The adults eyes widened even as the first years were confused. Professor McGonagall sent a spell at the animal – it glowed blue. "I see. Do you know the identity of the person masquerading as a pet?"

Harry nodded. "Before I tell you, the fact that he's been hiding in a Pureblood house for 10 years as a rat should allow you to question him with Veritaserum. Right?"

Amelia Bones nodded. "That a wizard had been hiding around young boys is a red flag. I don't believe there would be any issue."

Harry replied, "Good. Then I give you Peter Pettigrew – marked Death Eater and the true secret keeper for the Potters and the reason why Harry is an orphan."

There were immediate cries of protest. Harry just calmly waited them out. "Protesting won't change the facts."

Amelia said, "But Sirius Black was convicted for betraying the Potters!"

Harry replied, "Not true. Sirius Black was thrown into Azkaban without trial." He turned to Dumbledore. "And the only reason I don't blame you, Headmaster, is that even if you were the Chief Warlock at the time, which I don't know if you were or not, I know you were not sitting in judgment over trials – you were running your school. Even if you performed the Fidelius Charm, you wouldn't necessarily remember who the secret keeper was due to the nature of the charm. So, for this single part of the travesty that ended up as the childhood of Harry Potter: I do not blame you at all."

Albus nodded gravely in thanks for that acknowledgement.

Amelia said, "We need to get Black a trial then."

Harry chuckled. "No. We need to get him questioned and cleared. I don't believe he'd object to Veritaserum."

Amelia looked at the time. "It will take at least six hours – there is no way to retrieve him faster."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Write the order for him to be retrieved – I will bring him back, get him a long overdue shower and have him ready by 5:00 right here."

Amelia replied, "I will have to send at least one of my Aurors with you."

"That's fine. I can take them with me. Make two copies – I will leave one at the cell door for the guard to find when they notice him missing. The other will show I've taken him legally."

Amelia quickly penned the order and the Headmaster signed as Chief Warlock. Harry took the arm of Kingley Shacklebolt and _traveled_ …

Amelia looked at the empty spot. "Robards – call for two more Aurors to come with the Minister at 5:00."

The second Auror nodded and quickly withdrew.

* * *

Harry and Shacklbolt arrived in the cell which contained Sirius Black. Sirius was in his animagus form and there was a Dementor right outside of the cell. Harry quickly snapped off a non-verbal Stag Patronus – he didn't want to destroy the Dementor and his Mmmr probably could, especially if he sent it with immediate desire to attack that he had.

Nevertheless, the Great Stag causes the Dementor to screech before fleeing from the cell. Harry smirked in satisfaction. The dog in front of them shook itself and watched as though amazed. Harry could imagine Sirius' reaction, muted as they were in his animagus form, to seeing Prongs run off the Dementor that was trying to torment him.

"Okay, Padfoot. Change back to you human form. You're coming with us to get a trial – or at least to be questioned with Veritaserum."

The dog whirled around the voice – kind of slowly. The Grim looked quite skinny and weak. But very soon, Sirius Black was facing the two. "What … who …?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "God Padfoot you're a mess. I'm Harry Potter – your godson from a different dimension. We've caught Wormtail– you're going to get questioned. Any problems with that?"

Visibly gathering himself, Sirius replied in a scratchy voice, "No. I have no problem with that."

Sirius slowly walked over. Harry grabbed him and Shacklbolt and _traveled_ …

They appeared in the Room of Requirement. Kreacher was there with Arcturus, who was just waking up.

"Hello, Arcturus. I've brought Sirius – who will be questioned in one hour with Veritaserum. Perhaps Kreacher could help get some broth for him as well as something to wear while I set up some cleaning facilities here?"

Arcturus looked at his Grandson. "Merlin, Sirius. You're a mess." He nodded. "Kreacher? Get him some clothes and some food. We leave this room for the Great Hall in 45 minutes."

Kreacher nodded and popped out. Harry concentrated and two showers appeared – one more private than the other. "Since you're technically still in custody, you'll have to deal with Shacklebolt watching you shower."

Sirius was totally confused. He didn't know why his Grandfather was there, nor where he was. He did see the showers appear and so he ignored the rest. He hadn't been clean in forever. He walked into the stall and, without even taking off his prison garb, turned on the water and let it run over his face, he eyes closed facing the showerhead.

Harry rolled his eyes and vanished Padfoot's clothes. "Use soap, you damn idiot!"

Sirius noticed he was now naked and, looking around, reached for the soap. Needless to say, he thoroughly enjoyed the next fifteen minutes.

Kreacher popped in during this time and had robes and some food. Harry watched and said, "Okay. Auror Shacklebolt will be keeping an eye out. I'm going to get the other guard we need when Wormtail is questioned."

Sirius was already feeling better. "Other guard?"

Harry grinned. "It's a surprise – I think you'll find it funny."

Sirius gave a weak laugh. "Funny is good."

Surprisingly, it only took Harry twenty minutes but he was soon back with three cages – carrying them awkwardly because he only had two hands.

Sirius looked at the animals. "Kneazles?"

"One Kneazle for the Auror department – to keep an eye on possible animagus prisoners: Peter's going to shit. One half-Kneazle which will help watch while he's at Hogwarts but is really a present for one of Harry's friends. And the last is an owl to take the place of the pet rat for the student who thought he had a pet instead of a criminal."

Sirius looked at them and said, "Damn. I wish I would have known. I would have paid for them."

Harry grinned. "Actually, I kind of used my access as a Black from my world to get the money. So you did pay for them."

Sirius barked a laugh – he was feeling much better. "Good! The idea of Kneazles torturing that traitor that framed me gives me a warm feeling."

Arcturus, who had quietly been eating, chimed in, "Finally! You're starting to think like a Black!"

Sirius gave his grandfather a sour look. "Why are you here?"

Arcturus replied calmly, while sipping his tea, "I'm here to see my Heir properly questioned. And I'm not at home because there are Gringotts curebreaking teams going through Grimmauld Place looking for Dark creatures, curses, and retrieving anything that is goblin-made. We're going to have to figure out a place to stay tonight, and maybe tomorrow night."

Sirius looked at his Grandfather with wide eyes. He then looked at Harry and asked, "Am I also in another dimension? I can't imagine _my_ grandfather doing such a thing."

Harry chuckled. "Actually, it was quite easy to convince him. Maybe it wouldn't have worked when you were eleven, but Arcturus is not an idiot. Calm, rational arguments actually work with him. Can the 'them vs. me' when it comes to your family and you might be pleasantly surprised."

Sirius looked wildly between the smirking Harry and the calm Arcturus. He sat down heavily. "I don't know if I can take this."

Arcturus said, "Suck it up, Sirius. You're a Black! Start acting like one!"

"Like a bigot?" Sirius replied.

"No. Like your blood means a damn thing. Forget the whole pureblood/muggleborn issue and the Slytherin/Gryffindor feud. We're Blacks. We don't take shit from anyone. Even that damned Dark idiot which caused your brother's death and corrupted Bellatrix. We do what we want, when we want, where we want, and we don't give a damn what other people think or say." Arcturus was much stronger and more aware than he had been for quite a number of years.

Sirius was taken aback by his Grandfather's words. Put that way … he acknowledged his Head of House's position with a respectful nod. Arcturus nodded back in satisfaction.

Very soon, the group was making its way down to the Great Hall via the hallways rather than Harry's abilities.


	4. The Renewed House of Black

It was 5 of 5:00 when the group returned to the Great Hall.

Present were Amelia Bones with three other Aurors, the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge with his own two bodyguards, Lucius Malfoy, Arthur Weasley, the Headmaster, his four Heads of House, Percy Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, and Hermione Granger (she looked nervous at being included and the Traveler sussed out with casual legilemancy that it was because her friendship with the two boys was less than 24 hours old).

As soon as Fudge saw Sirius walking in escorted by an Auror he cried out, "What is he doing here? He is supposed to be in Azkaban."

Amelia interrupted before anyone could talk. "Mr. Black is here because new evidence has come to light regards his possible guilt. We are going to investigate."

"If he was already convicted, this evidence should be put in front of the Wizengamot," Lucius Malfoy said with his oily tone.

Amelia immediately kaboshed that. "Well, if he were convicted that would be true. But considering he was placed in Azkaban without trial on the order of the Director of the DMLE, I have used my authority to have him retrieved, with the approval of the Chief Warlock."

Lucius had a pinched look as he acknowledged that. He didn't like it – but there wasn't anything he could do. Especially when he saw the Head of the Black Family also present. His whole objection to Sirius Black becoming free was the possibility of his son inheriting the Black Family as the remaining male from the family alive. He didn't need to annoy the man who could make it happen.

Albus looked around. "Well. I do believe we are all present. Amelia? Perhaps we should begin with the man that was apprehended earlier today?"

She nodded. From one of the table benches, somewhat out of view, she retrieved the cage holding the rat.

Cornelius asked, "What is this?"

"This is an illegal Animagus which was found to have been hiding in a Pureblood home for the last ten years. You will soon see the relevance."

Percy chocked out, "That's Scabbers!"

Amelia nodded. "Mr. Percy Weasley. Please describe how this animal came into your possession."

One of the Aurors took notes as the questioning took place. Once it was established that the rat was thought to be a family pet and that none of the Weasleys were aware that it was anything else, she allowed them to sit together off to the side with the other two first years.

The Traveler interrupted before Amelia forced the change on the rat. "Before you do that …."

Retrieving the cages from where he had placed them, be brought them out. "First, an incidental gift: Ron Weasley? Come here."

Ron looked at the people he was with, who shrugged and then walked over.

"To make up for the deception of this illegal Animagus, the Black family bought you this owl. You will have to name him."

Ron was wide eyed as he accepted the cage and quickly withdrew. He was looking at his new pet with awe.

"Hermione Granger?"

The girl was even more confused but she came over. "Hello. In my world Hermione Granger became friends when we helped her with the troll on Halloween, but that didn't happen and one of the strongest friendships in Hogwarts was born. It seems you became friends anyway with those two idiots even without the troll and that's good." There were small protests but most in the room were amused. "In her third year, she got a half-Kneazle named Crookshanks who first reacted badly to the rat. This is that half-Kneazle, or his alternate. I'd like to use him today to watch over the man so that if he changes back, he will be caught. Do you have any problem with that? You'll get him when the Aurors take the man away."

She shook her head with wide eyes. "Can I touch him?"

"Why don't you take him from the cage and ask him to watch the rat to make certain he doesn't escape?"

With glee, the girl quickly had the large feline in her arms – it was a true joy to watch. She walked over and said, "Crookshanks?" You could hear her joy even at saying the name. "Can you watch this rat to make certain he doesn't escape?"

Crookshanks jumped out of her arms and placed himself next to the cage, watching carefully. The rat in the cage started panicking a bit. Hermione withdrew but kept watching the cat with a bit of longing and happiness all at once.

"And finally, Amelia: This last Kneazle is a gift to the Auror department. You can use him to watch the cells in case there are any more unregistered animaguses. His name is Blue, because his black fur has a blue overtone."

Amelia accepted the cage and allowed the Kneazle out. "Okay. I guess you'll be watching the rat too. If he changes back to a rat and tries to run, nab him."

The large Kneazle left the cage, seemed to nod to the Director of the DMLE, and placed itself on the floor near where the chair was that would contain the man being questioned.

Amelia then stunned the rat before opening the cage and placing the rat on the floor. Professor McGonagall performed the charm to return an animagus to their human form.

The room was shocked (well, the new arrivals) when the form of Peter Pettigrew came into view. Amelia used her wand to push back the sleeve of the man and all could see the grayed-out Dark mark.

"I do believe, Potions Master Snape, that I shall require that Veritaserum I requested you bring," Amelia said to the Slytherin Head of House.

Severus Snape walked forward and gave a small bottle to one of the watching Aurors as well as a second which was the antidote.

Pettigrew was soon in the chair and renevervated. He did not look happy. "You are an unregistered Animagus who has been found to be living in a Pureblood home with small boys and a small girl. You will now be questioned with Veritaserum. Do you understand?" Amelia Bones asked.

"No! It's not needed! I'll tell you anything. I was just hiding so that Sirius Black didn't get me!" Pettigrew protested.

"Well, I deem it _is_ necessary." She turned to Snape. "You attest as a Licensed Brewer that this is Veritaserum and its antidote, brewed by yourself?"

Severus Snape nodded and replied, "I do so attest."

"Very good. You may withdraw." Snape quickly moved back to the other Staff members.

Amelia Bones quickly killed any idea that Pettigrew was serving any other purpose than hiding the fact that he was the secret keeper and the murderer of the Muggles that Sirius was placed in Azkaban for. He had no remorse. The antidote was quickly provided.

She turned to the Minister. "I do believe we have sufficient cause to question Mr. Black and to place Mr. Pettigrew into custody?"

The Minister looked almost as green as his hat. "Yes. This travesty of justice is reprehensible. Take him away."

Two of the Aurors took Pettigrew and the Kneazle guard back to the Ministry. Hermione quickly retrieved Crookshanks and cuddled him as she watched the rest of the proceedings.

Sirius was quickly questioned and his innocence proven. The Minister, Director of the DMLE, and Chief Warlock signed his release and Sirius got to meet his godson.

The Traveler said, "Okay. We have a few more items to take care of. I know it's 30 minutes until dinner but this next bit is better done upstairs or elsewhere. As we don't have time to walk all the way up to the seventh floor, do this, and come all the way back, should we do it after dinner or would you people like to experience phoenix travel?"

The people in the room were taken aback. Dumbledore said, "Phoenix travel."

Harry grinned and nodded. "Can you call for an elf to take Hermione and Ron's pets to their rooms? It will be easier if they don't have to carry them around."

Dumbledore did so and the two reluctantly allowed the elf to take the pets to their dorms.

"Also, before we go, I want to recommend Miles Beltchley for an award for Special Services to the School for his part in protecting his fellow Slytherins when they encountered the troll. Also, Melinda Chambers, who was also hurt. Or at least, some form of reward for putting her body in the way of harm."

Dumbledore and the Heads of House quickly conferred, with Lucius Malfoy listening in as a member of the Board of Governors. They quickly came to an agreement – they didn't have much time.

Dumbledore called for his own phoenix, Fawkes, to take messages to the parents of the two students, inviting them to a presentation after dinner if they so wished to see their children rewarded. It was short notice, but he wanted to at least give them a chance to show up.

It was 5:37 and Harry said, "Okay. I need everyone touching someone else and my counterpart in front to grab my tailfeathers. I've never transported this many people – but I'll take the chance." He then transformed into a phoenix. Dumbledore, the most familiar with the avians, arranged everyone quickly and said, "Go!"

Harry concentrated and used much magic to take everyone where they needed to go: The Veil of Death.

Everyone who knew where they arrived to was shocked. Harry transformed back and called for Kreacher, who brought all the silk bags.

"Okay. First part: Harry. Come over here." Harry Potter walked forward. "First, I am going to remove the curse on your scar. Ready?"

Harry, who had felt pain this year in his scar, nodded quickly. "Yes!"

The Traveler performed the Finite spell and everyone watched as the small bit of Voldemort was expelled. Suddenly, the veil became more active and the residue was sucked into the large ring.

"What was that?" Amelia Bones demanded.

"One bit of Voldemort's soul that he accidentally left in Harry's scar when he was made without a body."

"How can you leave a part of your soul?" Pamona Sprout asked.

With a grim look the Traveler replied, "Very Dark magic. We're about to send most of the pieces of the Dark Lords soul straight to hell."

Kreacher came forward and presented the bag of items. "These are the items cursed to carry a part of his soul – called horcruxes. I know that right now Quirrell has the main conciousness stuck in him, but if Quirrell dies, Voldemort goes free again. Unless we get rid of his anchors. The moment we do, his insurance policy is gone and he will die the moment he leaves his host."

The people in the room were shocked when they listened to the traveler, except Dumbledore, who has suspected some foul rituals had been performed. He was very happy with the idea of the Dark wizard being gone.

Harry sighed. "I just wish he had charmed less important items. No matter what – do not interfere, even if you want to save the items. Horcruxes cannot be destroyed without destroying the vessel – or at least not in the time we have until Quirrell dies. Vodemort _cannot_ be allowed to survive."

Even Lucius Malfoy agreed. He had long ago been disillusioned regarding the Dark Lord and had no desire to see him return.

Harry retrieved the Diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle. "His high school diary – the first horcrux." Harry threw this through the veil and it disappeared. The veil definitely reacted to that.

Harry pulled the next item. "The Locket of Salazar Slytherin. Unfortunately, it has been despoiled and a priceless artifact is about to be lost."

Suddenly, a figure appeared and the room was shocked to find a cowled Unspeakable. "Perhaps a better answer?"

"Oh?" Harry asked.

The figure pulled a rope from his pocket and handed it over. "Tie the items to this and I shall hold the rope when the items go into the veil. The soul pieces should be taken but perhaps the items can be pulled out. If the pull is too hard, I shall let it go, but we can at least try."

Harry considered that. "I've never tried that. But, hey – I'm always up for a new way to get rid of these things."

Harry quickly withdrew all the items and tied them together: Diadem, Locket, and Ring. "Here goes nothing." The Unspeakable put the rope around a stone column off to the side and held the end. Harry threw the group of items into the veil.

The veil definitely had some reaction – the cloth covering it was billowing and the room heard voices beyond. Suddenly, a screaming wraith flew from through the walls and into the veil. It suddenly stilled.

The Unspeakable pulled the items out. While the Diadem and the Locket were still on the rope, the Ring was gone.

Harry chuckled. "Not a surprise – I didn't think Death would give up a chance to retrieve the Resurrection Stone."

Dumbledore, who hadn't actually seen the stone, was shocked. "The ring had the Stone?"

Harry nodded. "And a curse that would have killed you. That's why I didn't let it anywhere near you. There will be no Master of Death." He turned and said, "Amelia? I believe you will find that Quirrell is dead in his cell, no longer possessed. While I would like to have you come back with us to see the Awards presented, you probably have to deal with that."

One of the Aurors with her said, "I'll take it, Madam Bones. Alive or dead, I'll deal with it. You go and see the ceremony."

Amelia gave her Auror a grateful look. "My Auror can handle the body until I return. I'd like to see the ceremony and talk to Susan." Harry nodded, and thanked the Auror too. It was only polite.

The Unspeakable said, "In exchange for saving them, we would like to study these items during the summer. Any objections?"

Harry looked to the Headmaster and the two Heads of House. They quickly agreed. The Unspeakable disillusioned himself and disappeared from view. Harry shook his head.

He changed back to his animagus form and soon was flaming everyone back to Hogwarts. They arrived just in time for dinner to start. The students were shocked at the sudden appearance of the group, especially with the Minister and the Director of the DMLE there as well.

Dumbledore invited their visitors to stay for dinner and witness the awards for the two students – all accepted. Minister Fudge sent one of his guards to retrieve a reporter from the Daily Prophet – he wanted to tell the world that Lord Thingy had been taken care of finally at the Ministry and no one objected. Amelia would announce the exoneration of Sirius Black as well.

Arthur Weasley actually sat down at the Gryffindor table with his sons and their friends, even as Sirius ate with Harry and the Weasleys with Hermione as well. Sirius would return to the Head Table for the announcements.

Dumbledore announced that all students were to remain for special announcements after the meal and the room was abuzz with what might be happening.

Thankfully, for Harry, Draco didn't interrupt their meal: His father had spoken to him and he was sitting at the Slytherin table, a bit sullenly.

At one point, Hermione Granger had dragged Ron to the Head Table and stood in front of one of the visitors. The man looked at the two students. "Mr. Black?" Hermione said.

Arcturus replied with some formality, "Ms. Granger? Mr. Weasley?"

Nervously Hermione gave the message she wanted. "We wanted to thank you for the gifts of our new pets. We did not expect them and we really appreciate it."

Ron added a strangled, "Thanks," of his own.

Arcturus looked at the two first years with some approval. Manners were a big deal in Pureblood society and the acknowledgement was unexpected. "You are welcome. It served the purpose of helping clear my Heir, but your acknowledgement is appreciated."

Hermione gave the man a small curtsey, forcing Ron to bow with quiet urging and the two withdrew. Arcturus chuckled. "I like that one," he said to Professor McGonagall, who was seated in the next chair.

"Ms. Granger, though a Muggleborn, is perhaps the most intelligent first year I have ever taught, and is very polite in class – if a bit enthusiastic. She's a joy to have in my House," Minerva answered with some pride.

Severus Snape was fighting with himself. With the final defeat of the Dark Lord, his use as a spy was over. And having heard the visiting Mr. Potter speak, he acknowledged to himself that some changes needed to be made. And so, while it somewhat galled him, he asked the visitor to speak to him privately in the small chamber behind the stage area.

When the two returned, the visiting Mr. Potter looked a bit surprised, though happy. Snape looked as emotionless as ever. The visitor spoke to the Headmaster, who glanced over to his Potions Professor. Professor Snape gave him a small nod, and the Headmaster agreed.

The Headmaster had also spoken to Amelia and to Sirius Black, with Arcturus listening. The Minister had also been in on the conversation and agreed.

During the meal, the Beltchley parents had arrived and had quickly found their son and sat down with him. Edwin Chambers had also arrived but sat at the Head Table. The reporter had also arrived with a photographer. The Traveler was thankful that it wasn't Rita Skeeter.

Finally, at 6:50, when the deserts were mostly consumed, the Headmaster nodded to the Deputy Headmistress who stood and, tapping her goblet, got the attention of the hall. When the voices had all stilled, the Headmaster had moved to the lectern at the side of the stage and he called out, "Good evening. Tonight marks quite a few important announcements. Some are of concern only to us here at Hogwarts, and some are of concern to the Wizarding World as a whole."

Dumbledore sipped his drink and put it back down. "While this first part is not the main reason we have gathered you here, it will – perhaps – be of the most immediate concern for you as students. Last night, a troll was allowed into the school by our former Defense Professor, Quirinus Quirrell. He was not acting on his own but on orders from another – which will be explained later by the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. This troll was threatening the Slytherin students on the way back to their dorms. I would like to apologize now to the Slytherins for having sent them to the Dungeons where Quirrell reported the troll to be. My only excuse is: I thought he was lying. Alas – I was wrong. The Seventh-year Slytherin prefect gathered some of the older students to repel the troll whilst sending the younger students back to the Great Hall. Unforunately, due to certain interference, the troll got the better of two prefects and was about to cause grievous harm to other students when help arrived unlooked for.

"Perhaps some of you are aware of the story of the Lone Traveler?" Dumbledore asked. There were murmurs of assent throughout the Hall. Dumbledore nodded. "Thankfully, the story is true. And he arrived just in time to prevent further damage or death. It was a surprise to find that the name of the Traveler is known to many. I give you a visitor from other worlds, known to many as the Lone Traveler: Harry Potter."

There was some applause but much sound of shock when Harry stood at the podium. Finally he got everyone's attention. "Yes. I'm a dimensional traveler. And while the legend of my arrivals mentions a certain amount of angst and all that, I've pretty much gotten over it. I've been to many worlds and many times and I've learned quite a lot. Your Potions Master apparently learned of a small talk I had with your two heroes, Mr. Bletchley and Ms. Chambers – and, yes, I call them heroes. I've run into a fair few of the type and I can categorically say they are members of that small subgroup, even if they are Slytherins." Harry said this with a grin.

There were small murmurs of amusement, especially from said table.

"And actually, that's why I am in front of you. Many of you non-Slytherins have a dim view of your Potions Master – and there is good reason for it. You see his bias for his own house and his dislike for others. This image was necessary up until today – for reasons that will become obvious if you think about them. He, however, as the Slytherins could attest, is not so lenient on them as you might think. He just happens to punish them out of view of the other Houses because he rightly feels that if no one else will champion them, he would never present an image of being other than their protector. He's an arse – but he's a good Head of House. Well, we've come to an agreement. He will tone down his behaviour toward the other houses if I teach you people something that will change your view of Slytherin. The general consensus is that Salazar Slytherin was a Dark wizard who championed a Pureblood agenda and that he was somehow against the other founders."

There were murmurs of agreement.

"Sorry to burst your bubble – but you are 100 percent wrong."

There were noises of disagreement.

"Yeah, I know. Hard to believe. Well, I have run into the man in a couple of different worlds and I think you would benefit from my memories of the man rather than what people have said about him."

Harry conjured a Pensieve and put two memories in the bowl. "This first one involved all the founders." (FALT Ch 10, Sanctity of Magical Blood)

_"And now, friends, we must come to a system whereby we can select those whom may best be taught by each of us. By what means shall we choose?" Godric said._

_Salazar looked upon his fellow wizard and witches and said, "Well, I shall take those who are clever and cunning like the snake. Such is my own character. While I have not the wit of Rowena, nor the sheer drive toward challenge like Godric, I do know how to finesse things toward the results I desire."_

_Rowena said, "As Salazar said, my interest is in those of great wit as this defines me as I am. Like pulls to like, and I would be the one to mentor and direct those who show this character."_

_Godric huffed. "Well, if I am to lead and mentor, I shall take those that show bravery, and chivalry and courage. My teachings might not be best for those who are of a retiring nature."_

_Helga looked at her fellow Masters and shook her head. "You three are ignoring the point of why we are doing this, why we have instituted this great edifice of learning. We know that uneducated Magicals are the greatest threat to those of the blood. Because they know no better, they perform acts which cause harm to themselves and harm to others. We must take them all. Certainly, should I choose, I would choose those who are loyal and those who are willing to spend their own effort and work to achieve greatness – but I need no child already molded to my own preference to teach. But I say unto you all now: Any child which can be taught magic I will take. You wish to take those who seem to exude those traits you find proper and acceptable? Fine. I shall not gainsay it. But any left – they will be mine. And I will ensure that they _ _learn_ _ the traits that I find most important."_

_The three nodded in respect to their fellow Master. Helga Hufflepuff was not a witch to cross and her basic kindness and insistence upon her values were a large part of why the institution of Hogwarts came into being._

_Godric said, "You are right. It is unfair to insist that a child comes to us already molded to achieve what we believe they should. It is our job to mould them for such purpose. But still, Rowena makes a good argument: Like draws itself to like. Perhaps we should not demand a child of just ten or eleven years already show those traits but there must be the spark. I could not honestly mentor a child if he did not have that drive toward courage and chivalry – no matter how buried."_

_Rowena asked, "But how shall we judge them? It would take a method of learning the innermost mind of a child to find those who might grow to exude the traits which would show which of us is best to teach each student."_

_Salazar shrugged. "I say an object it must be. If we enchanted a creature to decide, eventually it must die. And many might object to any creature judging them, no matter how pure. Even a unicorn might offend some."_

_Helga said, "Godric? You are the best among us in enchantment. What would you say?"_

_Godric, who had risen and was pacing, turned and contemplated the three who were now waiting upon him. He happened to glance and see the hat which he had taken to wearing. He grinned. "How about a hat? I have one suitable right there – it will be taxing, but I believe it could be done."_

_The others snorted. "Only you, Godric, would choose a hat. You began wearing it because you were so impressed by the tales of Merlin Ambrosius and wish to emulate him. It is not a hat which defines being magical," Helga said with amusement._

_Godric's grin did not waver. "Why not? It is just as suitable a badge as any other."_

_Rowena rolled her eyes. "Let him choose the hat. He will natter and bother if he does not get his choice. And it has the quality of being easily put upon each new student."_

_Salazar, however, had a somber note. "We must be careful. At times we shall be hosting the children of Nobles, perhaps even Royal children. They might take offense at submitting themselves to an enchantment which reads their minds."_

_Godric nodded. "You have the right of it. I shall weave into the enchantments privacy – none shall be allowed to learn what the Hat learns, no matter their position. Only such a guarantee will prevent outrage at such a possible intrusion."_

_The others looked at each other and at Godric, each finally nodding in agreement._

_It having been decided, Godric quickly moved to take up the hat and begin his work._

There were sounds of interest and excitement as the students considered the memory that they had just seen.

"As you can see, Hogwarts was not a product of three with the reluctance of the fourth. Each was as important as the next. To be honest – my favorite was Lady Hufflepuff. But Slytherin was no idiot. I shall show you all the memory I showed to the two Slytherins in the infirmary."

The Great Hall was shocked as they learned of Salazar's history, just as those who were the most close-minded were absolutely flummoxed to hear of his desire to protect _all_ Magicals, not just the Pureblooded ones. He was far different than they had expected.

"And so you see, Salazar was no Pureblood bigot. He worried that allowing newly found Magicals might put too much attention on them their relatives, but he only cared about this because of security – not because he disliked them or was against them."

A voice cried out in protest. Unsurprisingly, it was from the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy said loudly, "This must be a lie!"

Lucius Malfoy was pinching his nose with eyes closed at the sheer lack of decorum of his son. "Draco, be quiet," he said loudly enough for the room to hear.

Suddenly, the image on the ceiling went from a calm night to rolling clouds. The students looked up in surprise and fear for a moment, and then a voice was heard: "Show them!"

Dumbledore, who was as surprised as anyone else, looked toward their visitor, who seemed to be exuding resigned acceptance. "I assume you recognize the voice?"

The students looked to the Head Table and the visitor. "Yes, I do."

"Who was that?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"On one trip to another world, I happened to meet the Celtic Goddess of Magic – in that world, she decided to make an appearance in person. She had very particular views regarding magical children."

Dumbledore was taken aback. "Well, I surmise it would be best to listen to the Great Lady's words and do as she asks."

Harry nodded and concentrated after returning the two memories to his head. Soon another memory was showing. (Lone Traveler: Cockups and Snorcacks Chapter 8). "This Goddess of Magic, the Morrigan, and the God of Pranksters and Tricksters, Dwyn."

_The Morrigan smiled at them and said, "Well, then. If there is nothing else, I believe it is time to go."_

_A voice spoke up. Many were surprised to see Hermione Granger standing. The Morrigan looked at the girl curiously. "Yes, child?"_

_"Your Divine Grace? I do not seek to be presumptuous but may I ask You a question as regards Your gift?" She had quickly heard from other students that "her gift" referred to Magic._

_"Ask, child."_

_"You are the Goddess of Magic and all who wield it are beholden to You for Your gift to us. And we thank You for it." The Morrigan smiled and nodded regally. "My question if I may is: Do you have any opinion as regards any difference between those who have magic who come from parents with magic compared to those of us with magic who come from parents who do not, apparently, have Your gift?"_

_There were gasps in the hall. The Purebloods were shocked at the audacity of this girl. Those who didn't have an opinion were curious. And those who were muggleborn really wanted to know._

_The Morrigan smiled. "No. Any who bears My gift descends from others who bore it before. At times My gift leaves due to poor breeding, damage to a pregnant mother, or a curse cast upon a family by Myself or another, Mortal or Divine. When the blood is sufficiently cleansed, My gift returns to the line. But it matters not. All who wield magic do so at My whim and under My aegis. My Blessings are for all who wield My gift well. Those who claim a right to magic beyond others and work to deny the gift to those I have Blessed I find repugnant. If they should fail to learn the errors of their ways, I often curse their line to lose My gift until they learn better. Any child who bears magic is one of My children. Even if they are also claimed by others." She said this last with amusement as she pointed to the Weasley twins._

_Hermione gave a deep curtsy. "I thank you for your wisdom and forbearance, Great Lady."_

_The Morrigan added one more comment. "Harry, of House Potter."_

_Harry stood nervously. "Your Divine Grace?"_

_"Send quickly the remaining parts of that fool, Tom Riddle, who calls himself Lord Voldemort, to my son, Death. I would see him pay for his presumption and for the crimes against My children."_

_Harry bowed. "I and others work to ensure it will be done within the next two days. It will be as you demand, Great Lady." The Morrigan nodded, pleased._

_Finally Dwyn spoke, "Amelia, of House Bones!"_

_The Director of the DMLE curtsied. "Your Divine Grace."_

_Dwyn raised his voice. "PADFOOT MY SON! Come forth!"_

_Out of a hidden area behind a tapestry, a large dog which appeared to be a Grim came out. He changed to Sirius Black. The Hall gasped._

_"My son, Sirius of House Black is falsely accused! He is under My protection! My Cousin and I await Justice being properly applied and the true criminal held in judgment for the crimes committed against one of Mine."_

_Amelia curtsied and replied, "I shall do my best, Great Lord."_

The room was shocked. The Traveler chuckled. "Yes, the girl who would confront a Goddess was an alternate of your very own Hermione Granger. There was a reason she was sorted into Gryffindor, even is she is the smartest witch in her class."

Arcturus, from the Staff Table, could be heard to say, "I _really_ like that girl."

Hermione Granger, from her place at the Gryffindor table, blushed heavily as many in the Great Hall looked at her in amazement.

"You wonder why squibs occur? There is your answer. As the Goddess said, the Muggleborn are descended from squibs – so I would be careful, Mr. Malfoy, of acting against the stated words of the Goddess of Magic." The Traveler kind of enjoyed the very green look on Draco Malfoy's face.

"The remainder of that memory should prepare you for the next announcement. I give you, Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Amelia came forward as the Traveler sat down. "As you just heard, new evidence came to light as regards the innocence of Sirius Orion Black. The man thought killed, Peter Pettigrew, was found hiding as a pet in a Pureblood home, unknown to the people who owned the house. He was caught and questioned under Veritaserum. He was found to have been a Death Eater and he framed Sirius Black for the murders he committed. He was also the true Secret Keeper for the Potters when they were attacked. As a result he is now in custody awaiting trial and Sirius Black," she pointed to the man who stood up and walked to the Staff Table, "is now free. In the course of the investigation, it was found he was never given a trial. The Wizengamot will meet after the trial of Pettigrew to decide on recompense for former Auror Black for his unjust incarceration under the previous Minister's watch."

Harry Potter stood and clapped loudly and soon the remainder of the hall joined in.

"Mr. Black, after a couple of months recovery, will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, which will be held until then by an Auror on loan from the DMLE."

The applause got even louder at that.

Amelia introduced the Minister.

Cornelius Fudge spoke. "As Madam Bones stated, we are correcting the errors of the previous administration. As you heard from that memory, You-Know-Who was not really fully defeated, even if Mr. Potter somehow caused him to lose his body when he attacked the Potters ten years ago last night. He was found to be possessing your Defense professor, and he was the one who let the troll into Hogwarts last night.

"Many have accused the Headmaster of being barmy because he insisted the man wasn't totally gone – and I admit I myself was skeptical. However, today I – as well as Madam Bones, a few Aurors, Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries, the Headmaster and the four Heads of House here at Hogwarts, as well as Mr. Potter, Director Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Black, and Harry Potter's two friends, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, witnessed the final destruction of the Dark wizard who called himself 'Voldemort'," the Minister – to his credit – barely stumbled over the name. "And so I announce to you and to the entire Magical community: VOLDEMORT IS PERMANENTLY DESTROYED!"

There was a massive surge of applause and the Great Hall celebrated the final defeat of the worst Dark wizard in modern history.

Finally, Dumbledore took the podium and the room gradually came to order. "Yes. A momentous day. But there is one more small order of business to take care of before we begin our three-day celebration – there will be no classes Monday but there will be a Celebratory feast on Monday at 5:00, after which classes will resume as normal – but as I said, one more order of business. Miles Beltchley! Stand up!"

The Seventh-Year prefect stood as requested. "Since we will be removing the award falsely placed in trophy case for Tom Riddle, we need another to take its place. In recognition for your quick thinking and intelligent management of your charges, the Staff of Hogwarts and the Board of Governors, as represented by Mr. Lucius Malfoy, have agreed that you shall be presented with a Special Award for Services to Hogwarts. Hogwarts thanks you for your service."

There were loud rounds of applause from the hall, even from the Gryffindors. Beltchley was blushing as he acknowledged the applause and then sat down.

"And now, Melinda Chambers! Please stand!" The 6th Year Prefect stood nervously. "While we are not awarding things to all of those students who helped defend against the troll, although their names will be put on a parchment next to Mr. Beltchley's award, you also received injury in your defense of your fellow students. In acknowledgement of this, the Board of Governors has declared that you shall be given your final year at Hogwarts tuition free and we shall be purchasing all books and supplies you might need to complete your education."

There was another round of applause. But this was interrupted from an unexpected source. "She won't need them."

Everyone looked over to see who had spoken. Edwin Chambers was looking mutinous. "I am in negotiations for a Marriage to a family friend. She shall not be returning for her Seventh year – she has no need of such an award. But we'll certainly take the Galleons." Edwin was smirking as he said this.

The Traveler stood up in outrage. "I did not save her life for her to become some broodmare for some middle-aged pervert! She's quite happy in her relationship with Mr. Beltchley and I would object to her being forced to marry for _your_ benefit and not hers!"

Edwin Chambers stood and sneered back, "I am her Head of House. I will not allow her to marry some poor, second son of some minor house. At least with my choice, she will be living at a standard I find acceptable."

Harry Potter, the local one, was also incensed. This idea of being forced to marry someone just made him angry. It was obvious that his dimensional alternate also didn't like this. Taking into account something he had been told, he stood up. "Mr. Miles Beltchley?"

Miles was started from the view of his girlfriend being forced to marry some old man and said, "Mr. Potter?"

With a resolute stand Harry said, "Apparently, I've been told that I am rich. Since I will be in school for a few years, I need someone to manage my Estate since my Godfather will be teaching here at Hogwarts and won't have time. How would you like a well-paying job taking care of the House of Potter and making sure the investments are making money?"

Sirius called out, "Well done, Pup!" even as several voices were heard in protest or amazement. Sirius then started talking to his Head of House furiously. Arcturus seemed interested in what was being said as he, too, watched.

Floored, Miles replied, "Er. Yes. I accept." His parents were amazed at their son receiving such an offer.

Harry turned to the man who had started this pugnaciously. "There. I do believe that takes care of your daughter living in a style which befits her!" The Slytherins were amazed that the Gryffindor Golden Boy had stood up for one of their own – well, two of their own. While many agreed with her father, most thought it a much better situation for Beltchley to take up Potter on his offer.

Edwin Chambers was having none of it. "She'll marry who I tell her too or I'll disown her!"

Sirius, after getting agreement from Arcturus, stood up. "Ms. Melinda Chambers. Since you will be of age this year, I, Sirius Black, Heir of the House of Black, with permission from my Head of House, offer you sanctuary should you find your current situation … untenable."

The room was shocked. Melinda, who was very upset with her father, tremulously said, "I'd like that."

Edwin Chambers snarled out. "Fine! I, Edwin Chambers, Head of House Chambers, Cast Out Melinda Chambers from my house! Never darken my door again!"

At that, Arcturus stood. "Ms. Melinda, formerly Melinda Chambers?"

"Yes, Mr. Black," the crying girl asked.

"What family is your mother from?"

"Burke, Mr. Black."

Arcturus' eyes lit up. "Are you related to Herbert Burke?"

"My mother's Grandfather, sir," she replied.

"Good! His wife, Belvina, came from _my_ House, House Black. Since this fool seems to have no use for you, I, Arcturus Sirius Black, Head of House Black, claim Melinda as a daughter of House Black. You shall now be known as Melinda Black! Do you accept?"

Her tears starting to abate, she nodded. "I accept with all my heart."

"Good! Kreacher!" The house elf popped in. "This is Melinda Black, whom is now claimed as a daughter of House Black. You shall retrieve everything she personally owns from her former House, House Chambers, such as clothes or things that her mother's family gifted her. Take these items to the main residence of our House but don't interfere with the cursebreakers. Make certain you leave anything which belongs to House Chambers as we don't need that trash."

"Yes, Master." Kreacher popped out.

Arcturus turned to Edwin and said, "Well, considering we have no use for you anymore, fool, I would suggest you run off and lick your wounds in your hovel and consider what you have lost this day."

Considering that Arcturus, Sirius, Harry Potter, and the Head of Slytherin were now standing facing him, as was Miles Beltchley and his parents, Edwin gave one more venomous look at his former daughter and stalked out.

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, felt the call. He stood up. "Well, it seems that saving Ms. Melinda Black is the reason I was sent to this world. Mr. Beltchley?" Miles looked at the man. "You best treat her well or my alternate, his Godfather, as well as my alternate's friends will do many unpleasant things to you. Do you understand?"

Miles nodded vigorously as he took Melinda's hand, who was now nervously smiling. "Yes, Sir!"

"Good!" Harry turned and walked away. The whole Great Hall saw him disappear into a ball of light, phoenix song drifting behind. It was full of hope and joyful expectation for the future.


	5. An Epilogue of Sorts

The Headmaster too charge after the leaving of their guest and ordered the House Elves to bring more refreshments for a party.

Amelia and the Minister and their guards excused themselves to return to the Ministry – they had to get ready for the barrage that was about to happen.

Miles went to thank Harry Potter personally for the job offer. Melinda Black, went to speak to her new Head of House. Sirius said a quick hello to his new family member and went back to talk more to his godson.

Sirius was enjoying himself listening to Harry and his friends when he noticed an older student nearby. He looked up at her and saw her hair change colors. His eyes widened. "You're …"

"Tonks. My mother is Andromeda," she said nervously.

Sirius cried out in joy, "Little Nymmy!" He bounded up and grabbed her in an embrace. "How is my favorite Cousin?"

"She is fine. A bit unhappy that I plan to be an Auror – but she's alright. Except for giving me my crappy name of course," Tonks added with some irritation.

"What's wrong with Nmphadora?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Teenage boys. I've taken to hexing them unless they call me Tonks," the girl said viciously.

Sirius laughed and said, "You've got to meet my godson!" He turned his head and said, "Harry?"

Harry looked up from talking to Miles Beltchley and said, "Yes?"

"This is …" Tonks cleared her throat loudly but Sirius ignored her, "Nymphadora Tonks, who you should just call Tonks in order to save yourself a hexing," the girl grinned at that, "and she is the daughter of my favorite cousin."

"Hello, Ms. Tonks. It's nice to meet you," Harry said.

The group was interrupted by Melinda Black. "Er, Mr. Black? Your grandfather wants you to bring Harry and the girl you are talking to up to the Head Table."

Sirius nodded. "Hey, just call me Sirius. I guess we're family now – no need to get all formal on us."

The girl blushed.

The group went up to the Head Table.

"Sirius. Is this Andromeda's daughter?" Arcturus asked.

Sirius hesitated for just a moment but then became a bit defiant. "Yes, she is. This is Nymphadora. She plans on becoming an Auror when she graduates."

To Sirius' surprise, his Grandfather just nodded. "Nymphadora. It's good to see that Andromeda kept the traditions. Please inform your mother that the Head of the Black family has reinstated her to the family and that I expect her and her husband as well as yourself to visit during the Yule season so as to reestablish our family ties."

In her shock, Tonks' hair cycled quickly through many colors. But she made a passable acknolwegement. "I'll tell her, Sir." She tried to give a curtsey – but her clumsiness caused her to fall – and knock Sirius down at the same time.

Arcturus actually grinned at that. "I do believe that you will need to avail yourself of the Black Library. Our family has a history of the metamorphmagus and it seems you've inherited all the complete set of advantages and difficulties. Luckily, we have books on how to reduce the clumsiness you have due to the family talent."

Tonks' eyes were wide even as she straightened herself out. "Really?"

"Yes. Pray tell your mother to visit me soon at the Black Family Manor and I will allow here to retrieve one or two to bring to you. You must ensure they are kept safe and returned when you are finished with them."

Tonks' bowed a little less clumsily than her curtsey and replied, "I will keep them safe and secret."

Arcturus smiled in approval. "Good!" He turned to another student. "Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry stood there awkwardly. "Yes, sir?"

"Since you are my Grandson's current heir, you may refer to me as Grandfather Arcturus. I expect you, as well, to come during the Yule holiday. You may invite your friends to visit during that time as they should, perhaps, see you in your new home."

Harry's eyes widened at that. He hadn't fully registered what it meant to have a Godfather. "Thank you, Grandfather! I'll be there!"

"Good!" He looked over to the Headmaster who was standing off to the side. "I assume there won't be a problem."

Dumbledore was thinking of protesting, but with the final defeat of Voldemort, there seemed little reason to continue to put the boy behind wards which were specifically designed to keep Voldemort away. And so he nodded. "We will update our records. I will assist in ensuring guardianship is legally turned over to Sirius. I would like to see the wards he will live under as I find myself feeling responsible for his safety."

Arcturus considered that, and finally acquiesced. "This one time only. Currently, Black Manor is being inspected by Gringotts and they are removing any curses, Dark creatures, cursed items, and any Goblin-made artifacts." Dumbledore was actually a bit startled at that. Arcturus sighed. "I will need to find accommodations for a few days until they are done. Cursebreakers are actually inspecting and cleaning up every Black property."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he said, "I am certain that I could find suitable accommodations for you and your Grandson over this weekend here at Hogwarts."

Arcturus considered that. Hogwarts was considered quite safe, so, "Thank you. I will take you up on that offer."

* * *

Arcturus Black spent the next six weeks before the Yule Holiday strengthening his House and reviewing the acts that had been done before the House was cleansed of Dark Magic. Considering the words of the Goddess of Magic as well as the current state of his House, he reversed a number of removals from the Family Tree. He reinstated, posthumously, Marius Black, Cedrella Weasley nee Black, and Alphard Black. He did nothing about Isla or Phineas as their slights had to do with Muggles and not Muggle-borns.

Arcturus was still a bit of a bigot. He might not want to kill Muggles, but he didn't particularly want anything to do with them.

He did banish Barty Crouch, son of Casper Crouch and Charis Black, from the family for his action of putting Sirius in prison without a trial. He also banished Bellatrix for harm against Callidora Black's grandson, Frank. He also got back into contact with his daughter and his cousin Cassiopeia and required them to go through cleansing rituals.

The Black Family had a meeting of all living members and descendants over the Yule holidays of 1991. Due to his inability to keep his mouth shut, Draco had to be kept apart from most of his relatives of his current generation, which annoyed Arcturus to no end. Arcturus was tempted to banish Draco from the Family Tree.

Narcissa promised to teach the boy better manners. Neither she nor her husband was pleased with his inability to maintain the social graces regardless of whom he was dealing with.

Harry was forced to learn Pureblood etiquette from Melinda Black. And once they were reclaimed by House Black, Ron and Ginny were also put under her tutelage. Hermione Granger was included because, for some reason, Arcturus Black really liked the Muggleborn girl.

He was quite ecstatic to find that, after an inheritance ritual, she was found to be the great-granddaughter of Marius, who had refused to talk about Magic with his Muggle wife and family after he married. Arcturus wasted no time in claiming the young girl for the Family.

Draco was less than pleased when his Great-Great Aunt Cassiopeia died in 1994 (she was pretty old) that instead of him, Hermione was named to receive her estate which included quite a number of Galleons.

Instead of dying in 1991, Arcturus lasted another ten years, long enough to see his Grandson actually marry and have a child of his own with a woman who was found to actually be pureblood, even if her parents were squibs.

He was also happy to see his Grandson's godson, Harry, take up with one of the girls who had Black blood running through their veins.

He died, knowing that he had revived the Black Family into the Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As to whether it was Ginny, Hermione, Melinda, or Nymphadora who Harry took up with – I'm not telling


End file.
